


My name is Death; have you not heard of me?

by LadyPotato, Lelelea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Hux is a sneaky bastard and he is also a bad person, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, discount darth vader and general space nazi, no really, partially unrequited love, that long ass epic with memory loss, the finalizer has had enough of Ren's shit, they have terrible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPotato/pseuds/LadyPotato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is Death, but General Hux is no blushing lady. Or, the fic in which Hux questions his faith in the First Order after Starkiller and falls from grace. Naturally, he brings Kylo Ren with him. It is a very long way back to the top, but Armitage Hux was born to lead.<br/>(there will be moments of inappropriate humor and even more inappropriate touching)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DEATH  
> 'Fair Lady, throw those costly robes aside,  
> No longer may you glory in your pride;  
> Take leave of all your carnal vain delight,  
> I'm come to summon you away this night.'
> 
> LADY  
> 'What bold attempt is this? Pray let me know  
> From whence you come, and whither I must go.  
> Shall I, who am a lady, stoop or bow  
> To such a pale-faced visage? Who art thou?'
> 
> D. 'Do you not know me? I will tell you then:  
> I am he that conquers all the sons of men,  
> No pitch of honour from my dart is free,  
> My name is Death! Have you not heard of me?'
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews man. Comments, criticism, analysis, meta stuff. Please, we love answering questions and they fuel our desire to write more! Extrinsic motivation, they call it. Love is welcome. Reviews are always, always welcome-it helps us hone our writing skills.

Starkiller Base was gone. Years of work, gone. His pride and joy, gone. 

 

Kylo Ren lay in a bed in the medical center and he was thoroughly tempted to take that Sithspawn off of life support at that moment. Never in his life had he felt so broken, so  _ humiliated.  _ He knew what was in store for him; demotion. A fate that was on par with death, at this point.

 

He had met his greatest fear, face to face. Failure. He put down the expensive bottle of whiskey that he had been about to throw across the room. Failure. His greatest enemy, the one he had never quite vanquished. Failure. It tasted like blood and snow and casualty reports. The most powerful man in the First Order, brought low by terrorists. He had failed the First Order, and most importantly, himself. All of his achievements had been building up to this blinding crescendo and it had vanished as he watched. Despite all of his anguish, he felt something for the Sith who lay senseless in the medical bed, the same something that had possessed him to bring him back to the ship. It must be pity, he mused. He faces a fate worse than mine.

 

General Hux straightened his shoulders, smoothing the planes of his uniform. He had sulked enough. He would face his fear. And finally, the memories of all the people who had called him a coward would be silenced. 

 

…………………..

 

“What could there possibly be left for me now? I put my all into this and once more, it blew up in my face. How could I face Snoke after this..” Kylo sighed and rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he could. maybe , just maybe, if he couldn't see his failures. They would just go away. Instead, all he could picture was his father’s body slumping over and that girl…. That damn nobody girl who played a huge role in taking everything he had.

 

“Now isn't the time for a tantrum.”  He heard Hux say, no,  _ think _ from across the room. He was hearing his thoughts again. Kylo didn’t quite mind, not as much as he used to. His thoughts were soothing and managed to quell some of the worry bubbling up inside of him. 

 

Hux’s mind was ordered and precise, cold, and beautifully ruthless, on par with him. He took pleasure in reading ordnance reports, in managing, directing, and being able to gauge any situation in seconds. Kylo liked how his mind felt, and he was shameless in tasting it, especially when he was angry. His anger fed Kylo’s, made him better, faster. He’d relished in it when he’d dipped into the General’s mind after the scavenger girl escaped him. 

 

Hux’s order was his chaos. Everything he did affected Kylo. It made him want to stand taller and prouder, to be the man Snoke wanted him to be, to be the fearless leader that others admired him for. He felt like he had to prove himself to Hux and instead he had miserably failed the most important mission he could have ever received. The anger from Snoke couldn’t hurt nearly as much as the disappointment he assumed, no, knew, Hux had felt. He should have relished in the pain and the anger the ginger felt, but instead, it... _ hurt.  _ It hurt him to see how far General Hux had fallen, because of him, and how much further the man would descend.

 

Much to Kylo’s surprise, he found no traces of what happened in Hux’s thoughts. Was he blocking them out? Was he that ashamed? As far as Kylo was concerned, Hux’s mind was... _ normal. _ It was unsettling. “I don't understand.” He whispered quietly, “He should be furious right now.” Kylo would have preferred the General just yell at him now and get it over with. 

 

“Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Lord Ren.” General Hux swept into the room and the look on his face said that he knew exactly what Kylo was thinking. “Snoke wishes for us to make our report.”

 

Kylo could not stop the way his features relaxed at the sight of the officer despite the stinging words he delivered next. “You’ve quite outdone yourself this time, my lord.” The man’s manner was as dignified as ever, even if laced with his signature icy countenance. Kylo watched the man note that Kylo had disconnected himself from the life support system, narrowing his eyes.

 

Kylo pulled himself out of the bed, silently wishing it were his grave instead. At the very least the silence would be comforting, rather than a cascade of warnings that foretold danger.

 

“I’ve never seen you this quiet before.” Hux remarked. “Did the girl get your tongue as well as your face?”

 

Kylo didn’t rise to the bait, earning a surprised look from the General. He was just too exhausted and terrified of what awaited them to play these games now.

 

“So you finally realize the gravity of this situation?” Hux asked in a grave tone.

 

Kylo couldn’t hide the air of defeat he gave off.

 

“So that’s it then?!” Hux finally snapped, “You’ve got nothing to say to me?”

 

Kylo didn’t even bother to look his way. With whatever punishment Snoke had in mind, it wouldn’t even matter anyway.

 

Hux, on the other hand, was now seething. “You petulant child. Do you not care at all? You’re just gonna bow your head in defeat and accept failure? You disgust me! You’re disgusting! You know what? You are just like Darth Vader. He fell so hard, so easily. He let one little brat get to him and look at you now. You’re just like your  _ precious _ grandfather.” Each word was laced with venom, cutting deep into Kylo.

 

A semblance of his former anger returned and Kylo sent Hux flying across the room. “How unbecoming of you, general. You’re more scared than I am. I can see it. You can’t hide a damn thing from me.” Kylo glared at him. The spots of color high on the General’s pale face inflamed him and Kylo realized that he wanted nothing more than to be close to him, to smell the heat of his anger and pull his hair.

 

“You’re a disgrace.” Hux spat and scrambled up. He looked like a wild animal, eyes fierce and hair falling out of its carefully combed arrangement. Kylo went after him, leaping out of the bed and pinned his arms above his head, even as Hux bucked, trying to escape. “Let me go you beast!” The Sith bit Hux’s earlobe hard, earning him a surprised shout and a twist of his body as he thrashed wildly. The movement sent a spark of heat into Kylo’s mind and he crowded the smaller man against the wall. A flick of his head and the door locked behind him. Hux’s eyes widened. “What the fuck Ren! You’re being-” He felt the long, hard line of Kylo’s cock against his and Kylo ground against him experimentally.  

“Oh, what was I being? I can’t quite remember. Would you care to enlighten me General,” and he shifted his hips, oh yes, the General was very interested, “On what I am being?”. He paused, “Would you say it is battle lust?”

 

Hux diverted his gaze from Kylo to the ground as he desperately tried to think of a cunning reply and Kylo used the force to pin Hux down, dragging him to the ground and kissing him until Hux began to beat against his chest, screaming for air, even as he undressed him. It was only when Hux looked like he was seeing stars that he let go.

 

Hux wasted no time punching Kylo in the jaw. The man’s head snapped back almost preternaturally and then around to look back at him. Kylo made no move to stop him from raising his fist again and instead leaned forward, a hand on each of Hux’s shoulders and said, “Your anger is pointless. Snoke is probably going to kill us. So why not fuck all your frustrations away?”

 

“Damn you.” Hux snarled. He pushed Kylo back and Kylo gave, more out of indulgence than a lack of strength. Something seemed to flicker in his pale eyes and he stalked forward, prompting Kylo to move backwards until he fell onto the bed. Hux climbed on top of him, his face cold and cruel and and crushed their mouths together, teeth clacking with the force of it. His hands undid the buttons of the cloak and tabard all the while furiously biting at his lips, his neck, anywhere that would leave a mark. “I hate you,” hissed the General. “You are an intolerable, insufferable animal, with no self control and you need someone to take you in hand,” and at that, he gripped Kylo’s dick, almost hard enough to bruise, and pulled at it, eliciting a yelp from the Sith. In all his frustrations, he did not notice the prominent smirk adorning Kylo’s features, taking pride in the fact that he had one-upped the General.

 

Kylo dug his nails into the back of Hux’s neck, pulling him closer. “Show me how much you  _ hate  _ me.” He buried his face into Hux’s hair and growled.

 

“Yes, _ my lord _ .” Hux sneered before flipping the man over. He spat onto his fingers and smeared the saliva onto his member, before ramming into Kylo, reveling in the ragged scream that escaped him. Kylo did not how to move, stunned in the sheer force that Hux was employing in fucking him into the bed. The heart rate monitor beeped wildly and he was sure that someone would try to come in any minute. “Scream for me,  _ my lord. _ ”

 

Kylo moaned at the commands that escaped Hux’s mouth. For the first time, Kylo couldn’t read his mind as it was in complete disarray, because he was too busy falling apart as every thrust hit his prostate. The General’s skin had a coat of sweat on it and he seemed to glow feverishly in the brightness of the quarters. They had not dimmed the lights and Kylo could count every freckle on the skin of Hux’s arm as he pushed into him from behind, over and over again. Wanting to be even closer, Kylo moved his hand until he was grasping the General’s forearm and rested his forehead against it. Hux grunted in surprise, but let him, a strangely sweet gesture amidst the cruelty.

 

“Please..” Kylo clung to him, begging, “Please….” His words were incoherent and he was losing himself. He didn’t know what he wanted, except to stay in here with Hux and forget about the world. He needed him. It sickened him to admit it. He let the sensations carry him, focusing on the brilliant mind of the General, letting it guide him.  _ I’m going to come,  _ he thought dizzily and he heard Hux reply _ “I know Ren,” _ and he sighed as he came and felt Hux shudder his release a moment later and pull out roughly, leaving him lying on the bed, feeling strangely empty.

 

Afterwards, there were no words exchanged, no encouraging smiles, no eye contact. The men redressed themselves on opposite sides of the room and mentally steeled themselves for what was to come. Hux appeared to have shut down completely.

 

The two men made their way to their leader, neither speaking to the other. Even their footsteps, which usually echoed in unison in the halls, were an offbeat cacophony of noise, bouncing horribly off the durasteel walls.  _ Unity.  _ They had been so close to achieving it, Kylo had felt it in his bones and yet, they’d fallen apart at the very last moment. Where had they gone wrong? Was his hatred not strong enough? Was Hux’s determination not strong enough?

 

When they finally reached the chamber, both reached for the controls at the same time. Kylo’s hand had covered his and Hux simply looked at him, expressionless. The door slid open and he moved forward, while Kylo stared after him and grabbed for his sleeve. His fingers tangled in the material and Hux stumbled backwards.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hux hissed, as if nothing had just happened.

 

“You think Snoke is going to kill you.” Kylo stated plainly. Horror bubbled to the surface at the thought and he knew Hux could see it. He had lost control of his emotions awhile back-had he ever truly been in control?

 

“Hardly. People like me are indispensable and your master, unlike you, is not in the habit of wasting useful things,” Hux sniffed.

 

Kylo flinched at that comment and stared at him. He released his grip on Hux’s bony wrist. Hux marched forward and the other man finally, finally fell into pace with him, matching him stride for stride. Of course they’d be synchronized just before the hammer fell on them. It was almost ironic and Kylo had to stifle a smirk.

 

The report was uneventful. Snoke listened in silence as Hux reeled off names, facts, numbers. Every word was precise and damning, a slap to Kylo’s face. Hux was not even trying to shift blame to him-he had screwed up enough by himself. He could still feel the aftereffects of their tryst on his body and he shifted uncomfortably, channeling the pain to feed on.

 

“Is what he says true, Lord Ren?” Snoke questioned. Kylo looked up a little too quick and he could feel Snoke scrutinizing him.

 

“It is, my master,” he said, defeated. “Every word. I take responsibility for Starkiller’s base.”

 

“Very well,” the creature replied. “And yet...General Hux, you questioned the wisdom of firing on the Hosnian system. My wisdom. You have served me for so long and yet you doubt me. I sense you are hiding something.”

 

“My lord, I have no secrets from you,” assured Hux obsequiously. 

 

“Then you will not mind this intrusion, General,” said Snoke and tore into Hux’s mind. Kylo flinched with the viciousness at which Snoke ripped through Hux’s mental barriers and the man froze, pupils blown wide, his face a mask of terror as Snoke ripped mercilessly through his mind, pulling everything he needed out of his loyal general. Kylo stared as blood trickled out of the other man’s mouth and he looked at his master.

 

_ You can save him, Ben. Save him..  _ It sounded like a mixture of his father and his mother, the voice and he could feel the Force thrumming through him at that very moment. Hux’s heart was beating so fast. No human’s heart was supposed to beat so fast. He was balanced on a steep precipice and the Light was closer than ever. He reached for it...

 

“Master, stop. You’ll kill him,” said Kylo and stepped forward. “Do not punish him for our mistakes. He is our greatest asset.”

 

“He may be so, Ren, but he is hiding something from me,” replied Snoke. “What is it that he is hiding from me, Kylo Ren? Help me look.”

 

The Sith turned to the General and felt all the final pieces of the puzzle he had not realized that he was solving slide into place and the universe righted itself. His fear was gone. Reaching out, he laid his fingertips on Hux’s temple and dove into his mindscape.

 

Hux was like a trembling butterfly pinned helplessly on a counter as Snoke dug through the ordered planes of his mind, looking, looking, looking. Kylo bent over him and Hux, impossibly reached up and out and seized his collar.

 

“Kylo what the fuck is going on,” the man wheezed out. “Kylo, get him out of my head!”

 

Kylo looked at Snoke, the formidable presence. He was trying to open a book, one of the many that lined the walls. He made a fist and the book caught fire and Snoke dropped it, cursing. The fire leapt up the walls and it surrounded him and Hux.

 

“What did you do to me?” Hux screeched, the fire reflected back in his eyes. “Why am I ON FIRE?”

 

“I don’t know,” replied Kylo sadly. He had always been more of a sledgehammer than a scalpel, “But it will keep you safe, I promise. You have my word that I will protect you, Brendol Hux.  _ I will save you. _ ”

 

And then, he kissed him, sealing that vow.

 

Fire bloomed in the center of Hux’s chest, underneath the hand Kylo was using to balance himself on him and Kylo watched as it spread, up his arms and collar and finally his face.

 

Suddenly, they were back in the cool, dark chamber of the audience room. Hux lay on the floor, looking for all the world like a puppet whose strings had been cut. His eyes were closed, breaths fast and shallow.

 

Snoke was laughing, full-bodied gusts of mirth. “He loves you, Lord Ren. That is what he sought to hide from me all this time! The poor, poor fool! He loves you and does not even know it! Tell me, Lord Ren, do you love him too? There is no need for me to kill him, as he so feared. He has done me a great service by taming your more...base impulses. But,” he chuckled, “I’d have thought he’d be the one taking, not, ah, giving.” 

 

“What do you mean, Master?” asked Kylo. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the awful blankness that had settled on Hux’s blanched face, the way his chest rose and fell faintly. He was dying, the Force trickling out of his body like sand from spilled ballast. Two powerful masters of the Force had just torn through his mind. It was almost impossible to imagine that the man in front of him had been thoroughly fucking him not less than half an hour ago.

 

“Han Solo loved you, Kylo Ren, so much that he would rather die at your hand than leave. So will General Hux, my apprentice. He is your final tie to the Light. Once he is gone, you will have mastered the power of the Dark Side.” Snoke leaned back and placed the tips of his fingers together. “Your training will finally be complete, Ren, when you kill him. I await that day eagerly. Do not make me wait too much.”

 

The hologram faded and Kylo dropped to his knees, pulling the General close. “Hux,” he said desperately. “HUX!”

 

Hux made a small, choked noise as he looked up at Kylo. “Lord Ren,” he breathed, “You’ve caught me at a rather bad time,” he sighed and his heart stopped completely.

 

“NO,” roared Kylo. The door of the room blew into the hallway and he let out an animalistic scream, hitting Hux’s chest. “YOU WILL NOT DIE ON ME YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!” He hit him again and heard the faint flutter beneath his chest. He hit him again, and again and then he picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and  _ ran  _ for the medical bay, paging it even as he went. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux may or may not have just pulled a fast one on Snoke. Give him some credit-youngest general ever? He didn't get there on his knees.

He heard the sheets rustle and then a faint, “Kylo Ren.”

 

Kylo turned. “General Hux. You are awake, I presume.”

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“Three cycles, General Hux. The doctors do not recommend you resuming your duties yet.”

 

He turned to find Hux staring at him from the bed, eyes bleary. It was delta shift and all was quiet. He met Kylo’s eyes only for a moment before staring at the wall. Kylo decided to try again.

“The doctors do not recommend you resuming work until you have recovered completely.”

Hux smiled faintly. “Recover from what?”

“Snoke,” said Ren gravely. “The amount of damage you’ve sustained in your mind is substantial.”

“What do you mean?” asked Hux, eyebrows furrowing. “What happened?”

“You do not remember?” Ren replied, surprised and reached out for Hux’s mind. The officer flinched back violently. “Ouch! Stay out of my head!”

Ren stared. With damage like that, damage that made you shudder when someone so much as brushed against your mind, how was he able to sit up and talk so calmly?

“Lord Ren?” Hux was looking at him suspiciously. No need to lie.

“Snoke was displeased with your questioning him about Starkiller. He thought you were hiding something from him and he tried to find it.”

“And did he, Lord Ren?”

“No General. He did not.”

At this, Hux smiles thinly. “Lord Ren, would you be able to find me my clothes? I wish to address my officers.”

“You are not in a fit state-“

“I think I will be the judge of that Lord Ren,” snaps Hux. “Now will you help me make a break for it or not?”

Ren merely sighs internally and reaches out in the Force for Hux’s things. His Force signature is all over them, so they aren’t too difficult to find. They come hurtling into the room a moment later, terrifying the orderly who had been passing in the hallway.

“There’s blood on my jacket. Lord Ren, did you finally see your chance and take it?”

“Wha-no. You bit down on your cheek while Snoke was…talking to you.”

Hux stared at him hair falling into his gaunt face. It had the effect of making him look like a wraith. Ren crossed his arms defensively. “I read your medical report. I was worried.”

“You were worried…about _me._ ” Hux stated, incredulous. Ren stared at him, red rising to his face. “You know, I think this is the longest we’ve gone without sniping at each other. You’d think we’d finally had sex.” Hux looked at him. “It was a joke, Lord Ren. You needn’t look so flustered.”

“I’ll leave you to your clothes,” said Kylo and fled.

\-------

 

Hux thanked Captain Phasma and then turned to leave the bridge. Ren had noted that the enlisted and officers alike both seemed relieved to have him back.

“Work ethic is still relatively high,” Hux was muttering to himself, “despite our having orders to stay in the Outer Rim to prevent another strike by the Resistance. It must be maintained and the hyperspace lanes here protected.”

Ren fell into step next to him. “Perhaps we should strike first, while the Resistance celebrates their temporary victory.”

“Perhaps we should, Lord Ren,” Hux said thoughtfully. “I’ve noticed that you haven’t destroyed any control panels in the last week. I’m proud of you.”

“Do not anger me with your backhanded words of praise General Hux,” warned Ren half-heartedly.

“Or what, you’ll blow up the ship?” Hux shot back. “Not one of your better ideas.”

They walked together a strange companionable silence filling the space between them.

“Do you remember how we met, General Hux?”

Hux sent him an inquisitive look. “Is there a reason behind this inane question?”

“Just answer it, will you?”

“You came on a lambda-class ship, in your signature cloak and foul mood and the first thing you said to me was “Good evening General. Show me to my quarters.”

“How much do you remember of the hours before our audience with Snoke?”

“You’re trying to find out how much damage Snoke did to my mind, aren’t you? I suppose it would be easier to kill me if I were disoriented.” The truth rang in his words.

“Ten points for observation, General, but no, my goal is not to kill you. You are one of the First Order’s greatest assets. It would be a shame to lose you.”

_But I don’t think you will tell me anything. You keep all your cards close to your chest. I know you don’t trust our master for what he did to you._

Hux had considerably paled and was leaning against the wall of the elevator. “Stay out of my head,” he muttered.

“I apologize General. It was out of worry. I merely wish to make sure that you are operating at maximum efficiency.”

“You make me sound like a droid,” Hux grumbled and righted himself. “I am perfectly well.”

He had promised the General that he would save him, but from what? All in due time, Ren supposed. All in due time.

Due time was three weeks later, to be precise. A lieutenant stood up, unholstered her blaster and shot the General. She shot herself before Ren could get to her and he chose to kneel next to Hux’s head while Hux hyperventilated.

“Her aim was off. She only hit a kidney, General.”

“Only a kidney,” said Hux. “Only my fucking kidney,” and he giggled strangely. Ren was reminded of how Hux had lain in his arms after that fateful audience with Snoke.

“It should heal fairly quick once you’ve got a bacta patch.” On another thought, Ren added: “It’s okay to have any number of reactions to this incident, which may vary widely in the type of reaction and duration-“

Hux was staring at him incredulously. “Please never ever comfort me again after I’ve been shot Lord Ren.”

Ren merely looked around furtively, glared at the poor medic who’d knelt at Hux’s side and brushed a gloved finger against Hux’s cheek. It could have been mistaken for an insouciant tap. “You will be fine, General Hux.”

One trip to the medical center later, Hux was sitting in his quarters, fuming over Starkiller and the loss of his pride. Also, he was forgetting things. Little things, like details about the Starkiller and the name of the lieutenant who had shot him. He assumed it was normal to be a little stressed and forgetful, especially after the traumatic events of the past few days. Ren had been acting strangely, hovering over him and being less biting than usual. He wished that he could remember what had happened during that audience with Snoke. Ren was tight lipped about it and all he could recall was fire and a voice that had said, _“I’ll save you_.”

All he could do was wait for Snoke’s orders, even as tales spread of the Starkiller being bought down by the Resistance. Faith in the First Order would crumble, even as there were food shortages and higher taxes in the galactic rims, prices to pay for maintaining such a large army and even larger, now defunct superweapon.

He put his head in his hands. If there had been any benefit to Snoke’s rummaging about in his head, the supreme leader seemed to trust him implicitly now. And Ren was being nice. He wondered how long that would last. He had seen no need to further the line of questioning he'd originally had in mind for Kylo Ren as to what exactly had happened inside his head...for now. He'd pry it out of him sooner than later. No need to let him know what he did and did not remember.

Oh, he and Kylo Ren had definitely knocked their First Order boots together. There had certainly been clothes tearing, even if he could remember, and whatever he'd picked up from Ren's behavior had told him precisely what he had been guessing at. He couldn't quite remember, but he'd heard of the nurses giggling over Kylo Ren tearing in here with the General slung over his shoulder after his audience with Snoke before holding a five shift vigil at his bedside; the way he'd stroked his cheek on the bridge after being shot had been so very telling. The man practically screamed  _want_ and it inflamed something in Hux, who was not quite accustomed to being wanted in such a manner. For once, he held power over Ren. He was going to milk this for all he was worth. Really, asking how they'd met? If he'd wanted to be any more obvious, he would have just stuck his tongue in Hux's mouth. The Sith's idea of romance was terrible and Hux toyed with the tongue in cheek idea of Ren taking the mandatory class on relationships, dating and consent offered by the First Order to officers. It was a tempting thought, and a romance with him would certainly put people off the idea of killing the General. 

The Finalizer had not been recalled to the Imperial Center  _yet_ , he had not been arrested or decapitated by the Sith lord for treason. Yes, for now, he was safe. With a groan, he picked up his datapad and began to sign off on the first of many requisition forms. Paperwork would wait for no General, no matter how irreplaceable they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The political thrilla chapter no one quite wanted but I did so deal with it. Ren is beginning to make his moves.

General Hux was forgetting things.

Important things, like where his quarters were, various pieces of paperwork and that Snoke had commanded him to bring Ren back to the Imperial Center to finish his training. It was Lieutenant Mitaka who had reminded him of it, when he'd asked the man why they were on this particular hyperspace route. He'd frozen and Mitaka had told him, albeit with much hesitance, that maybe he was overworked and needed to rest, and Hux, instead of setting him on fire with his eyes, merely nodded, thin-lipped and frustrated, and went to his quarters. It was there that he'd received a private holocomm from a untraceable number. Surprised, he turned off the transmitter and video and let it play.

 

"General Hux," said a pleasant voice. "We are pleased to hear that you are still alive. We hope that this reaches you in good health. The Council wishes to meet with you. You will proceed to Jabiim at your earliest convenience. Once there, proceed to contact us with the codes you have. Bring no one but yourself."

The holo dissolved into blue sparks, leaving Hux staring wide eyed at it.

So clearly he'd been making deals with the devil. Now, more than ever he was glad Snoke had only seen that inconsequential thought about Kylo Ren. Let him make what he wanted to see out of it. Snoke had been in his head. The betrayal of trust hd affected Hux very deeply. Now, more than ever, he understood how Snoke had aims far beyond that of the First Order. It was a tool for him. Millions of lives, a simple tool for a Dark side user to use. Oh, how he hated these Force users.

 

Hux let himself sink into the depths of his mind until he was back at his little one room cottage on Arkanis, set against a grove of trees against a gray sky and lush grass. He strode in and opened the door. Inside, the place had been burnt to ashes. If he squinted, he could see where the table and chair had been, facing the window, the shapes of the bookcases like an afterimage against the walls.

 

He went to the furthest corner of the room and pulled down the camera that had been hidden in the ceiling. He held it up to his eye and it flashed green and a screen expanded in front of him, eerily reminiscent of the data screens on the _Finalizer._ Hux watched dispassionately as Snoke swept in and began to tear the room apart, while Hux came in after him, indignant at his privacy being invaded. When Hux grabbed Snoke’s shoulder, he pinned him to the floor with a flick of his fingers and began to pull out books from the bookcases and tear the pages out after them. Snoke moved uncannily fast and the pinned down Hux watched helplessly, unable to move. Kylo Ren then came trotting up the steps and knelt beside Hux. Hux watched himself beg for help from his co-commander. Ren put a hand on his chest, looked between his master and Hux, and then set the book Snoke was holding on fire. As Snoke turned to him to ask why he’d done that, the alien spotted a piece of paper on the floor and snatched it up gleefully, unfolding it. The fire Ren had set had spread extremely fast and it consumed everything in sight. Snoke disappeared.

 

Hux watched as more fire grew under Ren’s palm on his chest and the Sith took off his helmet and kissed him. At that, Hux recoiled and reflexively wiped at his own mouth. He’d seen enough and he rose back up through layers of memory until he was back in his room, lying on the bed. He’d seen enough. Hux got up and went to the little fridge where he stored his alcohol. Within a wide mouthed bottle of Garavast wine lay a tiny capsule. Hux fished it out, broke it and poured it into his mouth. Once he was sure it was absorbed by his bloodstream, he went over to the holorecorder and typed in the code.

 

It was _emperor._

 

It was too risky to send it now. He was losing his memories. He did not know what to say and so he simply left it as a draft within a message within a message.

 

Hux looked at his room, looked at all the tiny notes he had made to keep himself from forgetting and sighed. He did not know what to do and so he chose to go to bed.

 

\-----------

 

Over the past few days, Lieutenant Mitaka had noticed the General’s tremor. The shadows under his eyes were darker than usual. Effects of Snoke, he supposed, and the effects of Kylo Ren. Starkiller had been a blow to the First Order’s credibility, even if they had taken out the New Republic’s Senate. Practically the whole ship knew of how something had happened in the audience room with Snoke and how Ren had come tearing out of the place with the General slung over his shoulder, screaming for someone to come restart the officer’s heart.

 

It was not his place to comment on such matters, but he’d already collected a tidy sum of money from the “is Hux fucking Ren” betting pool. The strange readings in Ren’s room after Hux had gone in, to yell at him presumably, had only added to his little cache. At this rate, he could buy his retirement home in three years.

 

Dopheld Mitaka prayed with all his heart that Snoke wouldn’t mess with the Finalizer. Or General Hux. Or anyone on the ship, basically, other than the Knight of Ren. They would arrive at the Imperial Center in a week. They had one week to come up with a very good reason as to why Snoke should keep any of them alive. Their being loyal and dedicated soldiers just wouldn’t cut it.

 

The navigator came up to him to ask about a course correction and he opened his mouth to reply when Ren came onto the bridge. The quiet already present deepened considerably; even the panels’ beeps were more muted. Perhaps they knew that the Knight of Ren had no qualms in cutting them apart.

 

“Lord Ren,” and Mitaka was so, so proud of the fact that he did not stutter. “Do you require something?”

 

“I do,” the Sith replied. “Your time, Lieutenant, and that navigator.”

 

The poor woman squeaked in horror and then covered her mouth, eyes wide.

Ren swept out dramatically, cloak flaring and Mitaka and the navigator followed behind, hesitant.

 

“If we survive,” he said to her quietly, “we will celebrate, Ensign Lei.”

 

She only looked back to Ren and then to him again, still terrified. He could not blame her.

 

They were at a conference room. Ren turned and said, “Wait outside Ensign.”

 

Mitaka followed him in.

 

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” said Kylo Ren ominously. He automatically straightened at the sound of his name.

 

“Sir,” he said. The Knight of Ren regarded him and he struggled against the urge to fidget.

 

“It has come to my attention that the General is unwell,” the SIth said simply. “He is losing his memory.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka wanted to say _it’s your fault_ but the memory of seeing the General down in the medbay, Ren by his side, made him hold his tongue.

 

Abruptly, Ren changed tack. “Lieutenant, you will add this course correction to our current path.” He handed him a piece of paper. “I require a stop at this planet before we finally arrive at the Imperial Center.”

 

Ren made as if he were to leave and a strange recklessness made Mitaka blurt out, “why?”

 

Ren stopped and looked at him.

 

“How badly do you want to see the General die, Lieutenant?”

 

“Lord Ren!”

 

“It was merely a question, Lieutenant. If you do not make this detour, Hux will not survive his audience with Snoke. A great many things are going to happen, Mitaka. When the dust settles, you will want to be on the right side. I will ask you again: how badly do you want to see the General die?”

 

“With all due respect sir, my loyalties lie with General Hux, and the First Order.” 

 

There, let him strike him down as he wished. He would not go down in history as the man who betrayed one of the Navy’s finest officers.

 

Ren made no move to strike him down. Instead, he bought out a piece of flimsi and put it on the table.

 

“Then they are in the right place and there is nothing to be gained in questioning you any further. Input the course change. If there are any questions, tell them to come to me.”

 

With that final order, the Sith stalked out, leaving him dumbfounded. Lord Ren had just, probably, most definitely, suggested that a coup was taking place. Ensign Lei slipped in.

 

“Sir?” she asked concernedly.

 

“Our course has been corrected by Lord Ren,” he said, and extended the flimsi to her. She took the paper.

 

“We are going to Myrkr?” she questioned. “What could Lord Ren need with that planet?”

 

“I don’t know, Ensign, but I can tell you that the fate of the First Order, and General Hux depends on it.”

 

Understanding dawned on her face. She snapped out a salute and left. Mitaka stood there in the darkness of the room and wondered exactly what he’d gotten himself into this time. He knew one thing, however. He would go down with General Hux. Dopheld Mitaka was loyal, if nothing else. Would Kylo Ren do the same?

\-------------------

 

The officer’s lounge was normally not open at such a late hour, but Phasma had felt the dire need to get drunk. She was normally a paragon of duty, but there were just some things that could not be stomached without three glasses of undiluted whiskey and her armorweave cape. Like the memories of falling down a trash compactor. Her armor was still slightly dented.

 

Something terrible had happened to the General. He was a pale shadow of his former self. He trembled underneath that giant overcoat. He was forgetting things. The man did not forget things. Hux forgetting things was like trying to imagine a universe without light, simply impossible. Yet, it was happening. It all tied into Kylo Ren and Snoke and Hux. She had heard about the course correction and Mitaka’s conversation with Lord Ren. The security tech had told a stormtrooper, who had told another stormtrooper and then she’d heard of it, of course, and then she’d pried it out of Mitaka who naturally told her everything. There were advantages to wearing the one-size-smaller version of the First Order Combat Uniform while off-duty.

 

Phasma did not question orders. She followed them, but she was beginning to question a great many things now.

 

The rumors that the General and the Knight of Ren were fucking did not help in the slightest. Neither did the divisions that had built up in the ship: team Hux, or team Snoke. T It rankled her that a General would have to ferry around a giant child like Kylo Ren, even if he was co-commander and was having sex in random medbays with the General. She snorted. Oh, everybody _knew._

  
“Whatever you’re doing General,” she muttered into her glass, “I hope it’s the right thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo is stressed out. Kylo is also horny. The General is playing hard to get, and when he'd looked at him through his lashes on the bridge, he'd been one step away from picking him up bridal style and carrying him into his room to do as he pleased with him. Some part of Kylo's mind warns him that Hux is playing a game, that he would never like someone who has consistently torn up his ship on a regular basis, but then he is reminded of how he'd rested his forehead against Hux's arm even as he'd viciously fucked him and he purrs. 

His master has not been in his head much these past days, and on Myrkr, he'd picked up some yasalamir. Hux had regarded him with a quizzical look when he'd returned and sighed before turning on his heel and walking away, boots tapping smartly against the floor. The man was too tired for arguments.

 

He heads for the training rooms, hoping that no one is in there and is pleased to find them empty. He dims the lights, calls up the training droids, and takes off his cloak and boots, relishing the feel of the mat and begins to move into the first stance of the katas his uncle had shown him so very long ago, when he had been a naive child. He refuses to admit it, but the light still speaks to him sometimes, a quiet murmur in the back of his mind.  He pushes it away, like he always does and concentrates on his form. He knows that he has no grace, only power and this infuriates him.

The dark side of the Force curls around him, feeding his ever-present rage. It is almost blinding in its oily darkness and he uses it to amplify the strengths of his strikes. He hits harder and faster and when clarity returns to him, he sees that the droids are nothing more than crushed circuitry lying on the mat around him. 

Once again, he had done nothing but destroy. 

"Well done, Knight Ren," says an amused voice behind him. It is none other than the General. He is clothed only in a thin tunic and sleep pants. The chrono reads 2100-had five hours really passed him by? 

He bows mockingly. "Are you impressed by my prowess, General?" He relishes how the other man's eyes widen slightly as he stares at him. Kylo pushes his hair back from his face and the officer's eyes follow. He understands lust. It is a banal, but beautiful emotion.

"Hardly," sniffs Hux, regaining his composure and stepping into the room. "Are you done with your training tonight? I wish to spar with the training droids."

Ren steps away from the mess he had made of the droids. Hux looks at them and sighs. 

 

"Spar with me, General Hux," he says. 

 

"Surely you must be tired with all the training you have done today, Lord Ren." Hux looks awkward and strangely vulnerable, the effect only heightened by his clothing and it makes his heart flutter. 

 

"I insist, General. I am more than a worthy opponent for you, even better than a mechanical droid. Would you rather not have a man, instead of a machine?"

 

"Fine," Hux concedes, crossing his arms. "With what weapons shall we duel, my Lord?" His mocking sounds kinder this time.

 

Ren turns and summons two quarterstaffs from the training armory. He tosses one to the officer and falls into position. Hux catches it easily and studies the polished wood.

 

"What made you choose this?" Hux inquires.

 

Ren shrugs. "Are you passing up the opportunity to hit me with a stick, Hux?"

 

"Never," snarls Hux and lunges at him. Ren bats him away easily. The other man bounds up and attacks him again, ferocious. Lesser men would have quailed at the force of the blows, but Kylo gives as good as he gets. His staff catches Hux under the chin and sends him flying into the mat. He lies still, stunned.

 

"Hux?" asks Kylo. He stalks over to the man. Hux lies there, panting and eyes him crossly, spitting out blood. He has bitten his tongue.

 

"Let me see," he demands and pries his jaw open. Hux's skin is cool and soft to the touch, a hint of red stubble underneath the skin. Kylo tries to stay impersonal but cannot resist sweeping his thumb across the General's jaw. 

 

"You haven't bitten through your tongue, so you should be fine," he says dispassionately. "Get up, General. We're not done sparring."

 

"I concede defeat," says Hux and something about his gaze makes Kylo think he wasn't just referring to their session in this room.

 

"Cowardice is unbecoming," he replies and stands up. "Hit me, Hux. You know you want to do that above all else."

 

"No," says the red-haired man. He is still sitting on the floor, looking up at him. "I am done fighting."

 

Kylo stares at him incredulously. "The fuck?" 

 

"Language," says Hux wearily. "Must your mouth be as foul as your temper?"

 

"This isn't about me, Hux. You are not the kind of man who gives up so easily."

 

Hux merely sighs and gets up. "Good night Lord Ren."

 

Kylo watches him leave, and follows suit, retiring to his quarters. Once he is alone, he strokes himself to completion, swallowing his moans, pretending it is Hux's cool hand that wraps around his aching cock.

 

"You will be mine," he promises the empty room. "One day, you will be _mine_."

 

 


End file.
